


Clint Barton is Horrible at Jokes

by Colourless_Green_Ideas



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avocados at Law, Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Foggy can be kind of dense sometimes, How Do I Tag, One Shot, deaf!Clint, dumpster bros, sorry buddy but you're not the most observant kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourless_Green_Ideas/pseuds/Colourless_Green_Ideas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as I’ve seen, people are always talking about how Matt and Clint meet, which is interesting, sure, but what about Foggy? Hence, this. Enjoy :)</p><p>Also posted on my tumblr: www.halfguy-halfgod.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Barton is Horrible at Jokes

Matt and Foggy both jerked their heads up from their work when they heard footsteps in the hall. Was that an actual client?

Foggy, being the only one in the office that could actually see since Karen was out getting some police records on the Grandit case, ran up to the door, opening it just in time to greet their potential customer.

“Hello, welcome to Nelson and Murdock Law Office. Are you here about a case?”

The client, a tanned, dirty looking man with purple sunglasses, looked up from his cracked phone. “Oh, hey.” He said, putting his phone away in his pocket as he strided into the office. “So, Foggy Nelson,” he said just as Foggy was about to ask what he was there for, “I have a joke for you, let’s see if you know it.”

The man turned around and leaned against Karen’s desk, looking for all the world like he belonged there. “Here goes, a deaf man walks into a blind man’s law office. What happens next?”

Foggy frowned – wasn’t that a bit callous, making blind jokes in a blind man’s place of work – but went with it anyways, eager to get this man’s case, and eventually his money. One could only live on Ramen noodles for so long. “I… um, they read Helen Kellen’s biography?.”

The man chuckled. “That was funny, but not the right answer.” The man picked up one of the pens off Karen’s desk and started fiddling with it.

“Um, so what’s the answer, then?”

A sarcastic smirk appeared on the man’s face. “Well, you see, in the end, the deaf man punches the blind guy in the face for jipping him outta fifty bucks at the bar last night.” The last part was half shouted, directed towards the sectioned off room in the office where Matt had set up shop. “Plus he lost me the company of two very hot guys, I might add. Not that I was going to do anything, of course -I have a loving wife and kids- but they were still nice company.”

“How could I have known they were hot?” Matt responded from the other room.

Foggy looked to the apparently deaf man and was about to tell him what Matt said when he was interrupted.

“If he said something about not seeing their hotness or some shit he’s a goddamn liar.”

So somebody else had noticed, too! “Yeah, its weird, like some kind of superpower or something.”

The man studied Foggy’s face, then started laughing to himself. “You, my man, are a shit liar.”

“I… what?”

“He knows about the Devil, Foggy, there’s no need to play more stupid than you already do.” Matt called.

Foggy was about to protest when he was interrupted again. “He just made fun of you, didn’t he? Glad I can’t hear it when he does me. I’ve been told his sarcasm is killer.”

Foggy chalked this up to be the weirdest moment of his life. “Wait, why does he get to know?”

“Us disabled superfreaks gotta stick together, you know? Makes life more interesting.”

“Wait, so you’re one of those…vigilantes that are all ‘Banker by day, superhero by night’ sorta thing?”

“Nah, nightrides are for rookies. Why hide around in the shadows when you can hang out with Captain America? I mean, yeah, he’s usually pretty busy, but he does call. Or did. It was only that one time, really, but he has met the family, that's gotta count for something.”

“He was a part of the Battle of New York.” Matt said over the man’s ranting.

Foggy turned to frown at the man. “I’ve never heard of you.”

“Really? I have my face on a tote bag in Macy’s. My face.”

Foggy shrugged.

“His name’s-“

“My name’s Hawkeye, master sharpshooter and spy extraordinaire. You sure you never heard of me?”


End file.
